


Morning hair

by LollyLove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Early Days, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyLove/pseuds/LollyLove
Summary: While Magnus was completely aware of the effect Alec had on him, he didn't know that a tiny little detail in Alec's morning look could make his heart skipped a beat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm Lolly and I am pretty emotional posting this because this is my very first work on AO3.  
> English is not my first language, I am studying English but there could be some mistakes here and there. (Especially since I don't have any BETA).  
> So, I'm sorry for any typos.  
> I had the idea of this OS after I've seen [this pic](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3779ec76bc7811fc044521db01966a92/tumblr_oiqvfisEP91sd7floo1_540.jpg) and after I posted [ this ](http://lollylokoala.tumblr.com/post/154936136504/his-hair-his-fucking-hair-it-sceams-morning-hair) on Tumblr.  
> If you were as shooked by this pic as I was, I hope you'll like what came out of my crazy mind!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Magnus woke up, stretching cat-like along the bed. The curtains of the bedroom were closed shut, allowing a little ray of sunshine inside. He checked his phone; 8am. He sighed, sating up slowly and turned to look at his lover lying next to him. Alec was sleeping on his chest, the bed sheet barely covering his lower back. He couldn’t see his face as he facing the other side of the room, hiding his neck rune. Magnus was so thankful to whoever decided that a rune should be placed on this special spot on his body. Magnus took a good whole minute to picture this sight in his mind before sliding off the bed precociously, caring not to wake his love. He found a pair of underwear abandoned on the floor and put on Alec’s t-shirt, before stepping out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. He still had some time to prepare their breakfast before his lover had to head over to the Institute.

If Magnus magicked a couple croissants, Alec wouldn’t have to know. He wasn’t very pleased that Magnus used magic to “ _summon common stuff you can find in a store downstairs_ ” as Alec said, but if he asked, the best bakery in Paris was the store downstairs. He walked towards the coffee machine, deciding to make some coffee mundane-way. Alec liked it better that way. He was cautious while measuring water and coffee grains. He drifted off into his thoughts as he turned the machine on and waited for the coffee to be made.

  
Last night Alec had come home to Magnus from a patrol. He didn’t have any wounds from fighting off demons, but he had been tired. They had cuddled on the couch and started making out, gently going to second base. That’s one of the things he liked about Alec; even though he had a long day and was exhausted, he would still save some time for Magnus.

They have been through so much already at this early stage of their relationship; with Jace being gone (which had been hard on Alec) and Maryse and Robert still trying to convince their son that Magnus was not good enough for him. He was thankful that Alec had chosen to stay with him. They were here for each other and they could rely on each other even in the most difficult situations. It was reassuring to know that you have someone by your side, listening to you and taking care of you. Both of them could use some of this pressure off their shoulders.

  
Magnus had been into so many relationships, he knows whether he was having fun or falling in love. There was no doubt that it was the later with Alec. He accepted Alec’s flaws, he understood his struggles and that their relationship was new to him. Besides, Alec was new to Magnus as well.  
Magnus woke from his reverie as he heard the click of the bedroom door and steps getting closer.

“G’mornin’”, Alec said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Sometimes Alec didn’t realize how handsome he was and the effect he had on Magnus. Magnus gaped at him; Alec was shirtless and barefoot only wearing a loose jogging pants, barely covering his underwear. His runed hairy chest was well-sculpted (perks of dating a Shadowhunter) and... Magnus’s heart skipped a beat.

His. Hair.  
His. Fucking. Hair.

Alec had probably walked out of the bedroom without making a stop at the bathroom, Magnus thought, or else he would have styled his hair differently. Oh, how Magnus was grateful for that. (Was it thanksgiving? Because damn he was so grateful for everything as long as Alec was concerned). His hair was what you could call bed-hair with each strand going in every direction as if a bird had made its nest in it, the mellow light of the room reflecting on the darkness of his hair. All Magnus wanted to do was tangling his fingers in this jungle of hair and pulling him in a kiss. Even if it was what he wanted, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him and stood there, frozen. He realized he was probably staring as Alec’s eyes questioned him and his mouth was moving without any sound coming out of it.

Oh. Alec was talking. And had probably said something already.

“Magnus?,” Alec repeated, worry in his sleepy voice. “Are you okay?

Magnus slightly shook his head and started walking toward him. Alec was looking at him with curious eyes, one arched brow. Magnus observed the whole face of his lover instead of just ogling his bushy hair. He had probably looked like a creep now that he thought about it. Alec looked up, following Magnus’s gaze as they met at the entrance of the kitchen, not far from the living room.

“Do I have something on my face?”, he continued in a husky voice, eyes as wide as saucers.  
“No, not on your face darling” Magnus answered with amusement in his voice.

Magnus directed his eyes to the top of Alec’s head again. Alec got the hint, looked up, and had to take a step back to bent and watch his reflexion on the microwave glass screen. Alec reached to sort out his hairstyle but Magnus gently held his wrist with one hand, keeping him from doing so. With his other hand he tilted Alec’s head, his polished fingertips gently holding his jaw.

“No, don’t” Magnus said, intertwining their fingers together, making Alec stand up again, losing his grip on his lover’s face “I love your morning hair” one of his thumb caressing the back of his hand, the other tracing his jaw line.

He couldn’t keep his eyes away from Alec who was looking back at him with the same adoration in his eyes. A blush appeared on Alec’s cheeks as dark eyes were staring into hazel ones. The room was silent around them, not even the tic-tac of the clock was disturbing them. Nothing could. They were standing a few inches from each other; Magnus’s right hand tangled in Alec’s left one, his other hand moving down from Alec’s jaw to rest on his naked chest. He couldn’t feel his heartbeat, but he was convinced that he was beating as fast as his own heart. Even though Alec was taller and had to look down at him to meet his eyes, he was never looking down _on_ him. Ever. That was something endearing in Alec, the way he looked at him as his equal. He was always looking at him with that same adoring gaze, his eyes expressing so much when his mouth said so little. He could feel Alec’s heavy breath on his face, which made him smile, leaning on to close the gap between their lips.

“My heart beats faster when you walk by,” Alec suddenly said in a silvery voice.

Wow. Ok. Magnus wasn’t expecting that. His heart and eyes grew bigger at the sudden quote. For once, Alec wasn’t the one who was speechless. He didn’t know where this new confident in Alec was coming from, but he wasn’t the one who would complain about it. Taken aback, Magnus was gaping at him. Alec was holding Magnus’s hand a little bit tighter, as his other hand came up and gently rested on Magnus’s waist. He smirked.

“I lose my breath every time you enter a room”, he continued in a low voice as his eyes crinkled in a smile, tilting his head, pulling Magnus closer to him and circling his arm around the warlock.

“You remember?” asked Magnus silently, awe clearly present on his face.

Alec nodded and leaned in, teasing Magnus’s lips as they got closer, a few inches away. He was staring intensely in his eyes, waiting for approval. Magnus slightly nodded, it was Alec’s signal to close the gap between their lips, kissing Magnus’s smile away. They both closed their eyes and Magnus let out Alec’s hand. He put his arms up to circle Alec’s shoulders, as Alec pressed their bodies even closer, both hands holding him by the waist. They were both panting before Alec broke the kiss, out of breath.

“Do I smell croissants?” he said a smile in his eyes.

“Shop downstairs” answered Magnus with a sneaky smile.

“Hm, right” Alec commented, arching one eyebrow, their faces still pretty close. “They smell like the ones we tried in Paris”

Magnus answered with an innocent smile “That’s precisely what I told the sweet old lady who was selling the pastries”

Alec nodded in amusement, eyes shifting from Magnus’s lips to his eyes. He wasn’t going to argue, especially not now, with Magnus cuddled in his arms, looking up at him with such intensity he was overwhelmed. He chuckled and slightly shook his head, leaning in, connecting their lips again. He wrapped one arm around the warlock’s slim body, his other hand moving up his back resting on his neck while Magnus pressed their lips together. He parted Alec’s lips expertly, both moaning as their tongues met. The croissants were completely forgotten as they lost themselves in the embrace. If Alec’s tousled morning hair had made Magnus missed a heartbeat, the mess he was making by tangling his fingers in Alec’s hair would make his heart explode.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are allowed, I don't bite! 
> 
> ~~  
> You can find me on Twitter [@ohhicutiepie](https://twitter.com/ohhicutiepie) & on Tumblr [LollyLOkoala](http://lollylokoala.tumblr.com/)


End file.
